


Skyline

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To calm himself down, Akira would look at the Tokyo skyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 01/08 - 'Trace'. X is the property of CLAMP.

When things became too hard, Akira would stand on the school roof and trace his finger along the Tokyo skyline. It was easy during the day, with the buildings jutting out like giant slabs of chocolate and the faint haze blurring the topmost floors, but during the night, he’d have to connect the flashing lights and go from there.

He couldn’t see all of Tokyo - that was impossible - but after a Kekkai fell there was sometimes a sudden gap. His finger would drop to his side and a horrible sense of loss would overcome him. It was petty really.

The sticky summer nights would drag on. There was less and less light at night. The far away murmur of people and cars faded into silence, and the only audible sounds would be the wind blowing in from the sea and the buzz of rescue helicopters swooping down amongst the wreckage. Even they started to disappear as time went on. The smell of salt and smoke lingered in the air, and Akira felt like he was staring at a ghost town.

Because of his constant tracing, the old Tokyo skyline became permanently etched in his mind. He didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, but when the promised day finally came, Akira looked back and wondered if he’d lost more than anyone else because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 Notes: Hokuto traces the sky in one of my earlier fics, and Akira does it here too. Give it a try the next time you're feeling lonely.


End file.
